


you're the straw to my berry

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: Blueberries and Strawberries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diner Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama just wants sleep and food, M/M, Tsukki still plays Pokemon Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: Breakfast sounds really good right now, but he belatedly realizes he's only wearing pajamas under his jacket."I don't have any money on me."His boyfriend rolls his eyes and shoves the menu in his hands anyway. "It's called a fucking date. I pay for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from Auburn's Perfect Two <3
> 
> also, aaahhhh my first contribution for TsukiKage~ Hope you like it~ (^w^)

Kageyama wakes up to the sound of a dinosaur's roaring.

He groans, rolls over in his bed and fumbles for his phone. His room fills with a cacophony of roars, a ringtone meant specifically for one person. He answers the call, plunging his room to silence, and presses the phone to his ear.

"Good morning, my King," Tsukishima greets with fake-cheeriness in his voice.

Kageyama glares at his digital clock. Voice slurred with sleep, he says, "It's 6 in the morning. What the hell?"

Tsukishima sighs on the other line. "Does it matter? You're awake now. Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. I don't really care." There's shuffling noises on the other end, footsteps on pavement and Tsukishima's breathing. "Okay, I do have one particular place I want to go to. Come with me."

"Nooooo...," Kageyama whines, pressing his face back on his pillow. "Go take Yamaguchi or Hinata with you. I wanna sleep more."

"Both of them are asleep and they're not my boyfriend, you are." He hears more footsteps and Tsukishima’s declaration of," I'm here."

"Where?"

"Outside your house, duh."

Kageyama scrambles to his window and pulls the curtains open. Below him, Tsukishima stands on the porch and gives him a lazy wave.

"Let me in, it's freezing,” he calls out.

Kageyama hangs up and rushes downstairs, making sure to stay quiet so he won't wake up his sleeping parents. He unlocks the door and Tsukishima is standing there bathed in the early morning light.

Kageyama blinks to make sure he's seeing what he's seeing. "Are you in your pajamas?"

Tsukishima is wearing grey sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt with a green dinosaur printed on it. He looks down on it as if he is only noticing just now that he is in fact wearing pajamas. "Oh..."

Kageyama holds back a laugh.

Tsukishima waves his hand dismissively. "Don't mind it. Let's just go."

He grabs his arm but Kageyama pulls it away and looks at him. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

Tsukishima frowns. "You don't want to go?"

Kageyama feels his stomach sink. Tsukishima looks disappointed and as much as he hates being woken up this early, he doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend sad. He looks back in his house and quickly comes to a decision.

"Give me a second."

He goes back inside his house and writes up a note for his parents, telling them he's going out. Next, he grabs two jackets from the hallway closet and his running shoes from the shoe cabinet. Then, he closes the door to his house and locks it behind him.

Tsukishima catches the jacket tossed to him. Kageyama is putting on the other one. "You were complaining about freezing, right? Put it on."

The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth twitches into a small smile and he wonders how he ended up with a doting type of boyfriend. He slips the jacket on-it's Kageyama's judging by the smell-and the sleeves end up just above his wrists.

"So what were you doing at my block on a Sunday morning?" Kageyama asks as he follows Tsukishima who knows where. Tsukishima grabs his hand and tugs him forward. He raises their linked hands and breathes warm air onto them.

"There was a Pokestop nearby and I spotted an Aerodactly."

Kageyama pulls his hand away. "Seriously? You’re still playing that app?"

"Seriously." Tsukishima grabs his hand again and rubs them together, tightening his grip when Kageyama tries to pull away again. "The jacket sleeves are too short. My hands are freezing."

"You're kind of annoying in the morning," Kageyama comments with a note of fondness in his voice. He lets him warm their hands together before he shoves them in Tsukishima’s jacket pocket. "Well, you're kind of annoying all the time."

"Since when did you become sassy?"

"They do say you start acting like your partner the more you spend time with them."

"Should I be worried? I don't want to end up a volleyball-obsessed, idiot like you."

"You're already volleyball-obsessed. The idiot part is debatable. You're very smart, Tsukishima."

"A compliment from the King. I may swoon."

"Shut up. I'm sleepy and hungry, alright? Why'd you wake me up this early anyway?"

Tsukishima laughs and kisses away the frown on Kageyama's face. “Then, it's a good thing we're off to get food."

They end up at a small diner, the only place open this early in the morning. They already have Christmas decorations put up and the entire place is lit up by small, cheery lights. A burst of warm air greets them when they enter the door, followed by someone brightly greeting them 'Welcome!'

Tsukishima pulls out their linked hands from his pocket as he leads Kageyama to an empty booth near the window. He hands him the menu and Kageyama looks down on it, stomach growling at the sight of the food. Breakfast sounds really good right now, but he belatedly realizes he's only wearing pajamas under his jacket.

"I don't have any money on me."

His boyfriend rolls his eyes and shoves the menu in his hands anyway. "It's called a fucking date. I pay for you."

Tsukishima orders orange juice and waffles with whip cream and fresh strawberries while Kageyama gets a stack of cinnamon pancakes and milk. Once their food is placed before them, Kageyama suddenly smiles and it catches Tsukishima off guard.

"What?"

"We're on a date."

Tsukishima busies himself with cutting his waffle into pieces. "I thought I established that minutes ago."

"Yeah but...," Kageyama starts spreading syrup on his pancakes. "Dates usually meant those fancy restaurants with the ridiculously expensive food, right?"

Tsukishima feels himself smile a little. "And we're eating breakfast at a diner at 6 am in our pajamas."

"It's a little weird."

"We're not the most normal people anyway." Tsukishima stabs a strawberry.

"I like that we're weird." Kageyama assures him. He slices his pancakes and shoves a piece in his mouth. "I like that we don't have to act like those other couples. You know, like the cliche, nauseatingly sweet ones in the movies. We're just--"

"Swallow your food first," Tsukishima chides him.

Kageyama chews for a second, swallows. "I don't know how to describe it. It's just us."

"I...like the sound of that. Even if you are shit with words."

Kageyama throws a napkin at him. "What I'm trying to say is thanks for the date and...," he looks down, mumbles," I really like you."

"What was that? I didn't catch the last part."

Kageyama kicks his leg under the table. " Pancakes. I really like the pancakes."

Tsukishima reaches over and swipes a spot of syrup at the corner of his mouth. He licks it off his finger and smiles fondly at him. "I really like the pancakes too."


End file.
